Quackity
Alexis (born: ), better known online as Quackity, formerly QuackityHQ, is a Mexican YouTuber known for his Twitch player raids on online game communities, "____ SUCKS" videos and commentary videos, often on popular kids games using text-to-speech to narrate. About Quackity was formerly known for his videos of the now-closed game Toontown Online and its successor, Toontown Rewritten as indicated by his profile picture, which remained reminiscent of his character in the game despite not playing it anymore until he changed it around mid-2019 to a picture of himself. Raids Quackity is responsible for raiding several online multiplayer games over the years including - but not limited to -, Roblox, Club Penguin/Club Penguin Island, Habbo Hotel and Animal Jam. Rushing in thousands of players at the same time, they once crashed the game Toontown Rewritten in Quackity's 6000 subscribers special video, whilst streaming it all on Twitch. If unable to log into a game (due to a ban or temporary disable of game servers) or if the admins of a game try to foil his plans (censor words), Quackity usually ends up on the game's Twitter account, often encouraging his viewers to Tweet at them with a newly-created hashtag or phrase. Club Penguin Raids Quackity hosted 2 Club Penguin Island raids -- the first one on January 13, 2018, at 3:00 p.m. Pacific Daylight Time, in which he told his fans to dress up as Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc. to protest to bring free trials back to the game. He hosted a second raid on Club Penguin Island that took place on September 1, 2018 at 3:00 p.m. Pacific Daylight Time, with the theme of "equality" − a "protest" to give non-members the ability to own clothing items (more specifically, pants), since Club Penguin users require the purchase of membership in order to further in the game. He also told his fans to dress in piss color to "piss" the game off if they don't give free clothes to the poor. The streams can be viewed on his Twitch, as well as on YouTube in a shorter, edited form. Roblox Raids Quackity has also raided ROBLOX 3 times -- The first time he raided ROBLOX, he was able to shut down the ROBLOX forums temporarily and even the ROBLOX website once for multiple hours. In the second wave, lots of people raided the forums and because of that, Roblox had to put a 2-year limit to prevent spam, then a 13-year limit. His fans raided the Roblox Reddit and created shrines to grab attention to the ROBLOX community. He confirmed in "ROBLOX STILL SUCKS!!!" that the forums have been shut down permanently because of him. Animal Jam Raid The raid took place on December 22, 2018, and was announced in "THE BIGGEST ANIMAL JAM RAID EVER... (ENDED)" (the title was changed after the raid to let people know it's no longer a current event). Quackity began by telling his fan base to chose the penguin and to customize the skin to "piss" yellow, as a reference to the last Club Penguin Island raid and the game closing down along with the #BISSONMICKEY hashtag. When the raid began, he told his chat to bypass the filters by saying phrases which almost immediately get blocked by Animal Jam. He also encouraged his fans to tweet at Animal Jam using the hashtag #DuckRights, which was able to reach worldwide trending for a short duration of time. During a section of his stream, he advised his viewers to download Steam and download Animal Jam's 3D game titled, "Animal Jam: Play Wild!". He told the stream to choose the monkey in that game and to also customize its skin to yellow. In conclusion, Quackity was able to fill half of the servers on Animal Jam along with flooding the official Twitter and Instagram accounts of Animal Jam. Like in certain previous raids, he got his IP banned. However, after the 3rd hashtag #duckYOUAnimalJam went trending worldwide, he got his account IP unbanned. Unlike other raids, he called out to his stream, saying not to raid the Discord server of the Animal Jam admins, since it was against their wishes, rather than letting his viewers or himself go too far like previous times when they would also raid forums. Banned from Discord On December 31, 2018, while in a call with friends Kwite and Aksel - Aksually, Quackity reported that his account logged out on its own and he was unable to log back in. He didn't make a remark publically until January 13th and two days later, he uploaded the video "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD". In it, he shares portions of an email conversation between himself and a member of Discord's moderation team but also screenshots stating that the ban was put in place after "multiple reports" from Discord users for "violating" Discord's Community Guidelines. At the end of the video, he requested the unban of his account, a professional response to his emails requesting server ownership transfer, as well as the need for reviewing the Trust & Safety Team. He urged his followers to use the hashtag for Twitter called #DiscordUnbanQuackity, which temporarily trended worldwide in 2nd place just below #Brexit. On January 16, 2019, Kwite uploaded the video 'Why QuackityHQ Was Really Banned From Discord' which summarises Quackity's video and repeats the requests Alex made. He also made a follow-up video that Alex was still banned and gave reasoning on why he made the video as well as giving counter-arguments to people who had different opinions, plus highlighting to still tweet the hashtag out. Friends FPSDiesel and Kappa Kaiju also made videos about the situation, in which they talk about how "the moderator used words he himself didn't understand" and how there's proof the same moderator has been unprofessional and biased in the past. While Kappa didn't mention his name, Diesel did, but that's the only reason behind it. On January 23, Alex tweeted: "Discord has seen "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD". I just received an email from them with important information. I'll be making a video on this, so PLEASE do NOT tweet the hashtag to Discord anymore. Thank you guys for all the support!" Just 3 days later he uploaded the video DISCORD RESPONDED TO MY VIDEO, stating that the director of the Trust & Safety Team responded to him in a more formal e-mail. The earlier second reason behind his ban has not been mentioned, proving that the moderator who e-mailed him first indeed had a personal bias for the ban. Nonetheless, his original account is still banned because allegedly, people discussed raids on Discord. However, he was still given his server ownership transfer. Deaths of Quackity the Toon Within his videos, Quackity the Toon has died in a total of three times, two in the QuackityHQ YouTube channel and one in his ToonsCollab challenge video, although the deaths are non-canon and Quackity is still fine to this day. *Executed by police for murdering Santa. *Shot by Joey Ziolkowski or Jesse Schell. *Jumped off his house's roof, dressed as Superman. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: July 28, 2016 *200,000 subscribers: August 10, 2017 *300,000 subscribers: February 14, 2018 *400,000 subscribers: June 17, 2018 *500,000 subscribers: August 19, 2018 *600,000 subscribers: October 13, 2018 *700,000 subscribers: November 1, 2018 *800,000 subscribers: November 30, 2018 *900,000 subscribers: December 12, 2018 *1 million subscribers: December 20, 2018 *1.1 million subscribers: January 1, 2019 *1.2 million subscribers: January 21, 2019 *1.3 million subscribers: March 8, 2019 *1.4 million subscribers: March 31, 2019 *1.5 million subscribers: April 9, 2019 *1.6 million subscribers: April 14, 2019 *1.7 million subscribers: May 13, 2019 *1.8 million subscribers: June 1, 2019 *1.9 million subscribers: July 2, 2019 *2 million subscribers: July 30, 2019 Trivia *His first video was uploaded on June 3, 2013. *He has a second channel called Quackitwo, in which he posts highlights of his Minecraft server streams. **This channel was created on March 14th, 2014 as DuckyG and uploaded YTPS before February 1st, 2019 where he wiped the channel's content and renamed it. *He once got banned from Twitch when he was trying to call the Roblox Canadian customer support and a fan sent him the number of a strip club instead. *He was a guest on Toontown collab channel called ToonsCollab. *Quackity, along with another YouTuber, used to edit the intro skits for LeafyIsHere. Leafy offered either credit or $20 for his work, which Quackity chose to receive credit for since he thought it was worth more than the $20. *His alleged brother runs a Roblox YouTube channel called RoScripts. It's unknown if they are in fact related or if it's just a joke. *Quackity's Twitter got suspended around September 2018 until November 23, 2018. In the meantime, he used the Twitter account grandma bertha. The account is still up and he occasionally tweets from there. The reason behind his suspension is unknown. *It has been revealed that his name is Alex or Alexis on several occasions, most notably: **In the video r/lewronggeneration Top Posts, where Aksel refers to him as Alex. **In his THE WORST Q&A EVER [200k SPECIAL] he said that his actual name is Alexis, but has gotten used to being referred to as Alex. *There have been multiple occasions where either he or his friends showed proof that he lives in Mexico. **Hooverr said in the WildSpartanz Cards Against Humanity | 2 video that Alex lives in Mexico. **More evidence to Alex being Mexican is the Spanish text that was often notable in screen recordings and screenshots of his older videos, such as the verb "copiar" which translates to the verb "to copy" on his HOW TO MAKE LETS PLAYS video. Furthermore, his accent was a lot more apparent at this point in time. **In the video THE ANIMAL JAM RAID IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN..., it is seen he was using the Mexico City time zone. **Hooverr also tweeted stating he was going to visit Alex to collab with him; the airport he was going to land - PVR - is in Mexico. **In Aksel's video Trying To Play Bad Kids Games, when they start playing Stardoll, Alex had "a 78-year-old from Mexico" in his bio, though the age is an obvious joke. **Aksel, like Hooverr, tweeted that he was going to travel to meet Alex for the first time in real life in Mexico. *He has a keyboard that is frequently in the background of his videos. He plays it occasionally on his Twitch streams. **He can also play the guitar, as shown in his FANDOMS SUCK (Official Music Video) song. *The "HQ" in his name was of reference to the "Toon Headquarters" building in Toontown, commonly abbreviated as the "Toon HQ'" by players of the game. **The reason why he dropped the HQ from his username is that the original account with the name "Quackity" has been deleted. *Quackity doesn't really watch other YouTubers, but when he does, it's either NakeyJakey or Philip DeFranco. *Quackity got braces recently. *His channel was slowly growing ever since December 2017 and started explosive growth in late October 2018. *He didn't know what a refrigerator was. Gallery QuackityGallery1.jpg QuackityGallery2.jpg QuackityGallery3.jpg QuackityHQ.jpg|Quackity's former YouTube Icon QuackityHQ.png|Quackity's first YouTube Icon, depicting his toon. This page was created on August 8, 2018, by Bvrrybomb. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers